Jo Hood
by AnimeAmber
Summary: Robin Hood BBC so what happens when you find some one in the woods, who might be a slave do you help them?
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Robin Hood, but I do own my stuff

Feet pounded the ground, blood and sweat dropped on to the forest floor. Breathing coming in short gasps, mixed with the sob of crying. Larger foots steps pounding the ground, getting nearer.

Josephine ran as fast as she could through the forest. She didn't know where she was going, as long as it was away from Frances Bismark. The man who had taken her away from her family, and made her be a slave. Josephine ran, she didn't dare look back.

"Get back here you scum."

Josephine kept running.

"Get back here you vermin"

Josephine kept running. 'Some body help me.' she thought desperately. She suddenly tripped and started to fall, but suddenly stopped. She felt two strong arms holding her. Josephine heard Frances's foots steps coming closer. "Help me." she said quietly, the foot steps got closer, and she began to shake.

Robin looked down at the person he'd caught, he couldn't tell what they looked like because they were wearing a hooded cloak. He could fell them breathing heavily if not hear it. Robin heard footsteps coming towards them. He also heard the person say. "Help me." it was quiet but Robin could still hear it. It held fear. He heard the footsteps get closer, and he felt the person shake. For what ever reason, this person was scared of what ever was coming. Robin had already made up his mind what he was going to do, so when Frances came towards him and stopped about 10 ft. from him and demanded that he let go of the person, Robin said no.

"She's doesn't belong to you."

Robin looked at the guy, he looked strong and kinda smart, but there was something about him that Robin didn't like. Not only that but the girl, Robin now knew the gender of the person, was shaking terribly. "Leave." he said.

"What?"

"I said leave, this is our forest, and what ever comes here is ours."

"That is not yours."

"I said to leave, now you can either leave peacefully or my men and I can make you leave." as Robin talked his men came out of hiding.

Frances looked around, he was out numbered greatly. "You haven't heard the last from me." he said and turned and ran back to town.

"I'm sure we haven't." Robin said dryly. He felt the girl begging to sag. Robin kneeled down on one leg with other one slightly more down than it would have been if he was just kneeling on one leg. Robin pulled the hood down, revealing a very battered girl. She was covered in sweat and blood and tears. Robin was angry, he was sure that guy had done this to her. The girl was barely conscious, she jumped a little when Robin touched her face gently. He smiled down at her. "I'm your friend, no one here will hurt you." he said, and than the girl passed out.

Josephine barely heard someone say. "I'm your friend, no one here will hurt you." and than Josephine passed out.


	2. Wandering will get You in Trouble

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with this wonderful show, but I do own my stuff

Josephine got up and wandered off. When Robin and his men awoke, they found out that the girl was gone.

"She could be anywhere." Allen said.

"That doesn't mean we don't go and look for her." Will protested.

"That's not what I meant. All I'm saying is that the forest is huge and we might not find her."

The whole time robin had been thinking.

"Why don't we let Robin decide what to do." Little John suggested.

All eyes turned to Robin. He kept thinking, for 2 more minuets than spoke. "Looking for her would be hard, but it will be much easier if we follow something."

"Like what?"

"Like this rope. I loosely tied it to her ankle in case she tried to escape."

"But wouldn't she just take it off?"

"Not if she can't undo the knot."

"That still doesn't make any sense." Allen mumbled.

Robin and his men set out to find the girl.

(4 hours later)

Robin's eyes got big. "Oh no." he said, quickly getting off his horse. He ran over to something. The others looked at each other. Soon they saw though why Robin was so upset. The girl lay on the ground on her right side. It looked like her arms had been tied together. It also looked like rope had been used to tie her arms together, it was practically raw around her wrists. She lay there, beaten, bruises, shaking and crying. Robin took off his cloak and gently laid it over her. For modesty, because her clothes were shredded and because she was shaking. "Shhhh." Robin said softly as he stroked some hair out of her face. "It's ok, your alright." Robin whipped the tears away. "We'll take her to Marian's." he told his men.

"We'll ride on and tell her." Allen said.

Robin nodded and Allen and Little John rode to Marina's to tell her about the girl. Robin felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to see Much. He handed Robin something and Robin realized it was Much's and Will's cloaks. He smiled and gave a nod of thanks. Robin wrapped the girl up in the cloaks, he got up on his horse and Much handed the girl up. Than Robin, Much, Will rode to Marian's house. Robin held or rather cradled the girl. Like you would a child. The girl had passed out by now. Robin looked down at the girl she looked around his age, he wondered what was her was story. When they got to Marian's house, she was waiting outside.

"What happened to her?" she asked as Robin carried the girl inside.

"I think she was some kind of slave and her master found her because she wandered off. And he did this." Robin gently laid the girl in Marian's bed. He took one more look at her and left. In that look Marina saw that Robin was more than angry with the man who had done this.


End file.
